Call Me Back
by Yaeko-Rin
Summary: AU: When boredom strikes, Rin decides to call up her ex. Of course, she didn't expect anyone to pick up. 'No one's probably gonna pick up..' *Brr. Brr. Br-* "Hello?" "..." "Hello?" ".. Hey Maki.. It's me, Rin... Nice hearing your voice after all these years..." "Three years.."


_AU: When boredom strikes, Rin decides to call up her ex. Of course, she didn't expect anyone to pick up. 'No one's probably gonna pick up..' *Brr. Brr. Br-*_

 _"Hello?" "..." "Hello?" ".. Hey Maki.. It's me, Rin... Nice hearing your voice after all these years..." "Three years.."_

* * *

 **Yaeko: RinMaki? MakiRin?... The first one goes better :P**

 **Okeay: *Staaareee***

 **Yaeko: What? Do I have something on my face? OMG DO I HAVE HERPES?**

 **Okeay: *Staaarreee***

 **Yaeko: ... Err.. Hello?~**

 **Okeay: IT'S A BUG! *Slap's Yaeko across the face***

 **Yaeko: D:**

 ***I DO NOT OWN LOVE LIVE***

* * *

 **Obihiro, Hokkaido - Japan**

 **3:45 A.M**

"We'll survive, I'll show you ho-" 'Nyaaaa~' I stretched out my legs. Sitting up I looked over to the clock '3:45 A.M'. Bored, I took out my phone.

'Kayo-chin? Nope, busy with book club. Honoka? Sleeping.. Probably.. Unless Kotori's home.' I turned bright red, imagining the two's *Ahem* 'night activities'.

'Umi? Sleeping. Nozomi? Groping. Eri? In Russia. Nico? Doing a concert..' I came to a halt. '.. Maki?'

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"Look, Rin! It's not what you th-"

"BULLSHIT MAKI!"

"LOOK! I-I'm sorry.. I just-"

"Forget it.. I'm leaving.."

"Wait! Rin!"

".. Happy anniversary."

"Rin?.. Rin!.. RIN!"

'Three years. Three years..' I repeated in my head. To this very day it still bothers me.

Well.. It's not easy seeing your (ex)girlfriend cheating on you with her college professor.

Seriously though, what the hell?! He's like- 25 years older than her!

Not to mention old and.. Wrinkly.

That day wrecked me, but somehow made me stronger. Without her around, I fell into a trance, where I devoted my heart and soul to my studies..

Yeah, I got smarter. I even got a job straight out of college! But even so, all for what? It got me torn away from reality.

The cheerful, naive Rin was gone and replaced by the bitch-faced demon you see here today.

I barely hung out with Kayo-chin or the rest of μ's. When people tried to get close to me, I pushed them away in fear that they would do the same thing Maki did..

Betray me.

Yes, I know. It's life, it happens, get over it. But I don't expect you to understand.. I don't expect anyone to understand.

The feeling of an empty heart is much more painful than any bullet wound.

It took me years to get over her..

Who am I kidding? I'm still not over her! And I probably never will get over her.

.. I think the thing that bother's me the most is how she reacted after that event.

She would pass me in the halls like I was a complete stranger.

She acted as if we had never met..

She didn't even try to say sorry..

μ's tried to talk to her, but she avoided them too.

And after a while, they all just gave up.

Maki Nishikino was just somebody that we used to know.

* * *

I looked back at my phone, staring at the green button next to **her** name. Hesitantly, I lightly tapped it.

'No one's probably gonna pick up..'

*Brr. Brr. Br-*

"Hello?"

"..." My heart froze.

"Hello?" She asked again.

'Her voice..'

Tears welled up in my eyes. ".. H-Hey Maki.. It's me, Rin... Nice hearing your voice after all these years..."

"Rin?.." Her voice trembled.

"Hey Maki.. W-What's up?.." I said, choking back a sob.

She didn't reply.. With word's that is. She replied in cries, transmitted through the phone.

But I couldn't blame her. After all, it's been so long.

After calming down a bit, she replied.

"... Why'd you call, Rin?..."

"I-I don't know."

"Then I think I should hang up-"

"DON'T! Please.. Please don't."

"..."

"Here, why don't we meet up?"

"... I don't know.."

"Please?"

"..."

"Maki?"

"I can't, Rin.."

"Why?.." I stared at the phone. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Mommy!" I heard another voice say. I froze, 'M-Mommy?'

"Hey, baby. Why don't you go to your daddy right now? Mommy's busy" Maki said, a faint 'okay' could be heard in the background.

"Sorry about that."

"..."

"Rin?"

"..."

"Rin!?"

".. Are you happy?"

"Yeah.. I am."

"Then... I am too."

"Goodbye, Rin."

"Goodbye, ** _love._** "

* * *

 _" Love is a strange thing. It can make the weakest person strong. The strongest person weak. The fearful person courageous. The courageous person fear. And yet, there are no words that can truly describe the feeling of love. "_

* * *

 **Yaeko: WHY ARE ALL OF MY ONE-SHOTS CRAP?**

 **Okeay: You are what your writing is.**

 **Yaeko: I know it sucks ._.**

 **Okeay: Just give yourself some time..**

 **Yaeko: R &R?**


End file.
